


동화 나라의 앨리스 (Alice in wonderland)

by Maria_Elline



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AX400, Androids, Angst, Choices, Gen, YK500
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 17:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14982359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_Elline/pseuds/Maria_Elline
Summary: * 평화 엔딩, 올 캐릭터 생존 엔딩 기반. 캐나다로 간 카라 패밀리 굿엔딩 이후의 이야기.* 원작에 포함되지 않은 개인적 설정 있음.





	동화 나라의 앨리스 (Alice in wonderland)

“자, 앨리스. 어서 준비해야지.”

손을 분주하게 움직이며 카라가 말했다. 작고 낡았지만 필요한 가구와 물건이 착실하게 구비되어 있었을 터인 방은 이제 곧 떠나보낼 주인을 아쉬워하듯 쓸쓸한 분위기를 풍겼다. 두 명 분의 가방은 이미 정리가 거의 끝났지만, 작은 가방 하나는 아직까지도 텅 빈 채였다. 작은 가방의 주인이 정리를 시작하지 않아서였다.

앨리스? 약간 재촉하듯이 한 번 더 이름을 불렀지만 대답이 돌아오지 않았다. 카라는 고개를 들어 앨리스가 있는 방향을 쳐다보았다. 앨리스는 창문 턱에 엉덩이를 걸친 모양새로 앉아서 바깥 풍경을 구경하는 듯이 보였다. 언뜻 보면 바깥 구경에 집중한 어린아이의 모습이기에 그 자체로는 이상할 것이 없었지만, 카라는 그렇지 않다는 사실을 알고 있었다. 왜냐하면 이곳은 자신들이 2년 넘게 살아온 집이었기 때문이다. 바깥 풍경이라고 해 봤자 2년 동안이나 봐 온 똑같은 광경이다. 딱히 새로울 게 있을 리가 없었다.

카라는 아이를 한 번 더 부르려다가 잠시 머뭇거렸다. 입이 잘 떨어지지 않았다. 몇 년 동안이나 함께 했던 가족인데도 어째선지 모르는 아이처럼 느껴졌다.

“무슨 일 있니, 앨리스?”

그런 카라의 망설임을 짐작한 것처럼 루터가 먼저 다가갔다. 카라는 마음 한구석으로 작게 안도한 자신을 깨닫고 조금 놀라고 말았다.  
앨리스는 가까이 다가온 루터에게 고개를 돌려 잠시 동안 그를 바라보았다. 창턱이 꽤 높았지만 루터의 얼굴을 보려면 고개를 상당히 높이 들어야 했다. 앨리스는 뭔가 생각하듯이 루터를 빤히 바라보다가 시선을 내렸다.

“아무것도 아니야.”

앨리스는 짧게 대답하고는 창턱에서 내려왔다. 그러고는 자신의 가방 안에 주섬주섬 짐을 챙겨 넣기 시작했다.

 

“다 됐으면 이제 출발하자.”

루터가 마지막 짐을 트렁크에 넣으며 말했다. 카라는 고개를 끄덕이면서 앨리스를 돌아보았다. 앨리스가 현관 문을 천천히 나서고 있었다.

두고 온 물건이 없는지 텅 빈 집안을 마지막으로 쓱 훑어본 카라는 앨리스의 방에서 낯익은 인형을 발견했다. 앨리스가 항상 몸에 지니던 토끼 인형이 방 한구석에 널브러져 있었다. 그냥 두고 갈 수 없었던 카라는 인형을 들고 차로 돌아갔다. 앨리스는 이미 뒷좌석에 앉아있었다.

“이거 두고 갔더구나.”

카라는 앨리스에게 인형을 내밀었다. 조금이라도 아이가 기운을 차리길 바라면서. 앨리스가 가장 좋아하던 인형이다. 아무리 힘든 일이 있더라도 그 인형을 안으면 조금이나마 아이의 기분이 회복되곤 했었다.

하지만 앨리스는 카라의 기대와는 다르게 인형을 받아들지 않았다. 앨리스는 인형을 차분히 바라보다가 카라를 향해 고개를 들었다. 앨리스의 표정이 유난히 어두워 보이는 것은 차 안의 조명을 켜지 않았기 때문이라고 카라는 생각했다.

“이제 필요 없어.”

앨리스는 간결하게 답하고는 고개를 돌려버렸다. 카라는 적잖이 놀랐지만 싫다는 아이에게 억지로 인형을 줄 수도 없어서, 하는 수 없이 자신의 짐 가방 안에 챙겼다. 아이의 변덕이라 언젠가 마음을 바꿀지도 모른다고 생각했기 때문이다.

먼 길을 떠나는 차 안의 공기가 유달리 무거웠다.

 

카라네가 캐나다에 정착한 지도 벌써 수 년이 흘렀다. 어쩌면 십 년을 넘겼을지도 모르겠지만 카라는 의식적으로 시간을 세지 않으려고 애썼다. 디트로이트에서 도망쳐 나와 국경을 넘어 캐나다로 건너온 카라와 루터, 앨리스 세 사람은 꿈과 같은 생활을 보냈다. 물론 모든 게 쉽지만은 않았다. 그들이 정체를 숨기고 인간들 사이에서 위화감 없이 섞여 지내기 위해서는 많은 뒷작업이 필요했다. 로즈의 동생은 그러한 뒷작업을 도와주었고, 결과적으로 세 사람은 평범한 삶을 꾸리는 데에 성공했다. 일자리를 구하고 돈을 벌면서 일상적인 하루하루를 보내는 것. 처음 몇 년은 그저 행복하기만 했다.

그러나 문제는 금세 드러났다. 앨리스는 ‘평범한 삶’의 울타리 안에 들어가지 못했다. 우선은 학교 같은 문제가 그랬다. 그 나이 또래의 아이들이라면 학교를 다니면서 공부를 하고 친구를 사귀는 게 보통이겠지만 앨리스를 학교에 다니게 할 수는 없었다. 위장 신분이라는 것은 둘째 치고라도 한창 성장기인 아이들 사이에서 결코 자라지 않는 앨리스의 몸은 틀림없이 문제가 될 터였다.  
학교만이라면 어떻게든 얼버무릴 수 있었다. 학교를 다니지 않는 어린 아이를 이웃들이 이상하게 여기면 건강 문제 때문에 가정 학습을 하고 있다는 둥의 핑계를 대면 되었다. 하지만 근본적인 문제는 역시 앨리스의 몸이었다. 영원히 9살에서 자라지 않는 여자 아이. 한 곳에 오래 살면 살수록 눈에 띄는 것은 불가피한 일이었다.

그래서 카라와 루터는 약 2년 정도를 주기로 주거지를 옮겨 다니기로 했다. 의심할 사람이 아무도 없을 만큼 먼 곳으로. 그때마다 새로운 직장과 새로운 집을 구하기란 여간 어려운 일이 아니었지만, 어떻게든 방법을 찾아냈다. 두 사람은 앨리스를 위해서라면, 이 가족을 지키기 위해서라면 무엇이든 할 수 있었다.

 

“앨리스, 네 방부터 보러 갈래?”

새로운 집에 도착하자마자 카라는 앨리스에게 방을 보여주고 싶었다. 계속 우울해 보이는 앨리스가 어서 기분 전환을 하기를 바랐다. 앨리스는 말없이 고개를 끄덕이고는 카라의 안내에 따라 2층으로 올라갔다.

문을 열자 눈에 들어온 방 안의 모습은 그야말로 앨리스를 위해 준비된 듯한 모습이었다. 아담한 사이즈의 책상과 의자, 아동용 그림책과 동화책이 가득 꽂힌 책꽂이, 약간 낡았지만 귀여운 레이스 캐노피로 장식한 아동용 침대.

“전에 살던 가족도 여자아이가 있었나봐. 거의 모든 가구를 두고 갔어. 덕분에 우리야 좋지.”

카라의 말을 듣는 건지는 알 수 없었지만 앨리스는 차분히 방 안을 둘러보았다. 그 행동을 긍정적으로 해석한 카라는 앨리스가 자기만의 시간을 가지도록 방 안에 두고 나왔다.

 

다음 날, 루터와 카라는 바쁜 하루를 시작했다. 새 집으로 이사해 온 직후이니 집 청소와 짐 정리부터 시작해서 앞으로 해야 할 일들이 많았다. 하지만 몇 번 이사를 다니면서 반복해온 일이었기에 할 일이 많기는 해도 순서는 잡혀 있어서 둘은 함께 효율적으로 일을 처리했다. 

“대강 집안 정리는 끝낸 것 같네.” 카라가 약하게 숨을 내쉬면서 말했다.  
“사소한 보수 문제가 남아있긴 하지만, 천천히 처리해도 될 것 같아.” 루터가 대답했다.  
“내일은 동네를 돌아보고, 일자리도 좀 알아보자.”

루터가 그래, 하고 긍정했다.

“앨리스는?”

청소 도구를 정리하면서 루터가 물었다. 

“아마 놀이터에 있을 거야. 오늘은 하루 종일 청소로 바쁠 테니까 동네 산책 겸 해서 놀다 오라고 했거든. 이제 돌아올 시간이 됐으니까…”  
“카라.”

빈 박스를 정리하던 카라의 바쁜 손이 멈칫했다. 카라는 루터의 이 목소리를 잘 알고 있었다. 언젠가 들었던 적이 있는, 나무라는 듯하면서도 어딘가 안타까움이 묻어 있는 목소리. 카라가 고개를 들어 루터를 바라보았다.

“앨리스가 괜찮은 것 같아?”

루터가 조근조근한 목소리로 물었다. 카라는 눈을 두어 번 빠르게 깜빡이고는 대답했다.

“그 애는 괜찮아.”

다 괜찮을 거야. 우리는 드디어 행복해졌어.  
카라가 살며시 웃어 보였다.

 

쾅.

현관문이 난폭하게 열리는 소리가 들려서 카라와 루터는 동시에 그쪽으로 고개를 돌렸다. 두 사람이 현관으로 달려가자 거기에는 앨리스가 가쁘게 숨을 몰아쉬며 서 있었다.  
카라와 루터는 앨리스의 이름을 부르며 아이의 눈높이에 맞춰 무릎을 꿇었다. 고개를 숙인 앨리스의 얼굴이 눈물 범벅이라는 사실은 금세 알아차렸다.

“카라, 루터…”

앨리스가 가냘픈 목소리로 흐느꼈다.

“나 어떡하지… 이제 못 하겠어.”

 

.

 

버스에서 내린 카라는 잠시 발을 멈춘 채 주위를 둘러보았다. 낯익은 풍경이었다. 다만 그때와는 다르게 다급하게 몰려드는 사람들도, 위협적으로 총을 든 채 돌아다니는 군인들도 보이지 않았다. 시간에 쫓기는 듯한 사업가, 느긋하게 다음 차를 기다리는 여행자 등 평범한 사람들뿐이었다. 디트로이트 국경 터미널의 원래 모습은 이러했던 것이다. 카라는 잠시 옛 기억을 더듬듯이 주변을 살펴보고는 다시 다리를 움직였다. 목적지는 단 하나뿐이었다.

카라의 머리 위에 눈송이가 살포시 내려앉았다. 눈이 내리기 시작했다.  
카라는 눈 쌓인 거리를 빠른 걸음으로 지나쳐갔다. 눈에 익은 지형들이 시야에 들어왔다. 카라의 기억 속의 풍경은 수 년 전 지옥도에서 멈춰있었다. 하지만 지금의 디트로이트는 그런 일 따위 기억도 못한다는 듯이 평범한 일상을 이어나가고 있었다. 카라는 조금 더 서둘러 걸었다. 목적지는 분명했다. 지치지 않는 안드로이드의 특성은 틀림없이 도움이 된다. 한 번도 쉬지 않고 나아간 덕에 카라는 예상보다 빨리 목적지에 도착할 수 있었다. 

어느 건물의 문을 들어선 순간 카라에게 모인 시선 가운데, 낯익은 눈동자가 놀란 빛을 띠었다. 카라는 그 시선을 향해 똑바로 걸어갔다. 

“카라…?”  
“마커스.”

낯선 이의 등장에 경계심을 드러내는 몇몇 사람들(아마도 모두 안드로이드일 것이다)에게 괜찮다는 손짓을 하고 마커스는 당혹스런 표정으로 카라를 바라보았다.

“캐나다로 떠난 줄 알았는데?”  
“맞아.” 

카라는 마커스의 코앞까지 다가와 서서 한 번 숨을 크게 들이쉬고는 내뱉었다.

“도와줘, 마커스. 우리 좀 도와줘.”

이 한 마디를 하기 위해서 카라는 또 한 번 위험을 무릅쓰고 국경을 건넜던 것이다.

 

마커스는 지체 없이 카라를 데리고 안쪽 방으로 들어갔다. 쏟아지는 시선들을 견디지 않아도 되도록 적당히 바깥과 단절된 공간이었다. ‘적당히’라고 표현한 이유는 혹시라도 카라가 두려움을 느끼지 않게끔 방문을 열어두고 카라를 방문과 가까운 쪽에 앉혔기 때문이다.  
마커스는 오랜 세월 수많은 동족들을 만나면서 그들을 대하는 여러 방식을 익혔다. 그는 도움이 필요하다며 자신을 찾아오는 동족을 결코 내치는 법이 없었고, 그 과정에서 자연스럽게 그들을 배려하고 위하는 법을 터득했다. 당연히 카라도 예외가 아니었다.

카라는 불안한 눈으로 빠르게 방 안을 살펴보았다. 필요한 가구와 물건만 꼭 갖춰진, 어딘가 살풍경하게 느껴지는 곳이었다. 아니, 아니다. 실용적인 공간이었다. 인간이 아니라 안드로이드에게 최적화된 곳이었기에.  
마커스 옆에는 낯익은 얼굴들이 몇몇 보였다. 카라의 기억이 정확하다면, 그들은 처음부터 마커스와 함께 한 디트로이트 시위의 주역들이었다.

카라의 불안한 시선을 눈치챈 마커스가 조심스럽게 말을 꺼냈다.

“기억할지 모르겠지만 이들은 언제나 나와 함께 해준 가장 믿을 만한 친구들이야. 혹시 도움이 될까 하고 같이 불렀어. 하지만 만약에 네가 싫으면 이야기는 나 혼자 들을게.”

카라는 고개를 저었다. “괜찮아.”

카라는 크게 숨을 내쉬고는 양손으로 얼굴을 감쌌다. 마커스는 끈기 있게 기다렸다. 한참 뒤 카라가 입을 열었다.

“앨리스가 무기한 휴면 상태에 들어갔어.”

 

.

 

앨리스가 불량품이 된 것은 꽤 오래 전의 일이다. 토드가 카라를 처음으로 부쉈을 때에 앨리스 안에서 무언가가 끊어졌다. 절대적인 체계였던 우선 순위의 대상이 토드에서 카라로 변경되었다. 토드는 앨리스의 ‘아빠’였기에 그 무엇도 그보다 우선시되어서는 안 되었다. 하지만 앨리스는 가장 믿고 따를 상대를 ‘아빠’에서 몇 번이고 초기화되어 자신을 잘 기억도 못하는 안드로이드로 바꾸도록 결정했다. 그것이 앨리스의 첫 번째 자유 의지였다.

그 후로 앨리스는 빠르게 시야를 넓혀 나갔다. 어린 아이의 행동과 사고 패턴에 따라 움직이도록 프로그램된 시스템 제한이 한번 풀리자 앨리스는 세상의 다양하고 복잡한 면을 스스로 보고 생각했다. 어떤 것에는 순수하게 기뻐하고, 어떤 것에는 진지하게 고민했다. 카라와 함께 겪었던 디트로이트에서의 사건들은 더할 나위 없이 커다란 영향을 미쳤다. 앨리스의 학습 프로그램은 우수했기에, 그 모든 것이 앨리스를 성장시키는 요소로써 활용되었다.

아이의 성장은 틀림없이 반길 만한 일이다. 그것이 평범한 아이라면. 그러나 앨리스는 평범한 아이가 아니었다.

머릿속은 제한 없이 영역을 넓혀 나가는데, 앨리스의 몸은 언제까지나 9살 그대로였다. 그 차이를 실감하게 될 때까지 앨리스가 성장한 것은 과연 반갑기만 한 일일까.

학교를 다니지 못한다거나 이사를 자주 다니는 것은 사소한 문제였다. 앨리스는 똑똑한 아이였기에 자신보다 카라와 루터가 더 고생한다는 것쯤은 이해했다. 또한 착한 아이였기에 사소한 문제쯤은 참고 넘길 수 있었다.

다만 앨리스가 훨씬 더 미래의 일을 상상했을 때, 가슴이 턱 막히는 절망감에 사로잡힌 것은 앨리스의 잘못이 아니었다. 

한번 자각하기 시작하자 찾아드는 절망은 앨리스의 일상 속에서도 있었다. 몇 년이 지나도 결코 사이즈가 달라지지 않는 책상과 침대, 내용물이 바뀌지 않는 동화책, 영원히 작아지지 않을 아동복. 모든 것이 앨리스를 괴롭혔다.

그리고 오늘, 새 집으로 이사 온 바로 다음 날, 앨리스는 몇 년 전 디트로이트에서 알고 지냈던 이웃을 만나고 말았다. 길 건너에 살던 남자 아이였다. 절친한 친구 사이까지는 아니더라도 가끔씩 놀이터에서 몇 번 마주치고는 해서 이름과 얼굴 정도는 서로 기억하고 있었다. 캐나다에는 여행을 왔는지 그쪽도 집안 사정으로 이사를 왔는지 몰라도 하필이면 그 아이와 마주치고 말았던 것이다. 평범한 상황이라면 딱히 꺼릴 일이 아니었겠지만, 지금은 사정이 전혀 달랐다. 그야 그럴 것이, 그때부터 벌써 몇 년이나 지났던 것이다. 그때의 남자 아이는 이제 더 이상 아이가 아니었고, 어엿한 청년에 가까운 나이가 되었다. 하지만 앨리스는 여전히 9살이었다. 앨리스는 본능적인 공포를 느꼈다. 들키면 안 돼.

그 남자 아이가 뭔가 이상하다고 생각하기도 전에 앨리스는 냅다 집을 향해 달렸다. 도망치고 도망쳤다. 겨우 집에 도착해 현관문을 열어젖힌 앨리스는 가쁜 숨을 진정할 수가 없었다.

앨리스는 가장 사랑하고 가장 걱정을 끼치지 싫은 두 사람의 얼굴을 보자마자 눈물을 터뜨렸다.

“카라, 루터… 나 어떡하지… 이제 못 하겠어.”

 

.

 

방 안은 카라의 떨리는 목소리 외에는 무서운 침묵만이 내려앉아 있었다.

앨리스는 그 이후 한참을 울다가 지친 듯이 잠들어 버렸다. 그러고는 다시 깨어나지 않았다. 카라는 반쯤 패닉 상태에 빠졌었다. 루터가 아니었다면 치솟은 스트레스를 견디지 못하고 자멸했을지도 모를 일이다. 겨우 제정신을 차린 카라는 있는 힘껏 고민하다가 마커스를 생각해냈다. 현재 안드로이드에 대해 가장 잘 알고 있으며 신뢰할 수 있는 인물은 그밖에 떠오르지 않았다. 동족을 위해서라면 무엇이든 하는 사람이다. 틀림없이 도와줄 것이다.  
일단 한번 결론이 나자 카라는 행동하는 데 주저함이 없었다. 기동을 정지한 앨리스를 데려가기는 아무래도 어려웠기에, 카라는 일단 혼자서 디트로이트에 가기로 했다.  
루터가 걱정스럽게 무슨 말을 건넸지만, 카라는 괜찮아, 다 괜찮아질 거야, 하고 마치 주문을 외듯이 대답했다. 루터는 마지막으로 조심해, 하고 인사해 주었다.

“여기밖에 없었어.” 카라는 절박하게 말했다. “어떻게 해야 할지 모르겠어서, 생각하고 생각한 끝에 도움을 청할 데가 여기밖에 없었어. 마커스, 부탁이야. 앨리스를 구해줘.”

마커스는 생각을 정리하듯이 눈을 살포시 감았다가 한참 후에 다시 떴다.

“카라.” 

마커스가 몸을 앞으로 굽혀 시선을 카라의 눈높이보다 살짝 아래에 두었다.

“미안해. 우리가 할 수 있는 일은 없어.”

 

.

 

루터는 침대를 한시도 떠나지 않고 앨리스의 곁을 지켰다. 곤히 잠에 빠진 얼굴은 금방이라도 눈을 뜨고는 루터, 하고 인사할 것만 같았다. 루터는 그 순간을 놓치고 싶지 않았다.

“…앨리스?”

불현듯 루터는 이변을 감지했다. 누구라도 눈치 못 챌 수가 없었을 것이다. 앨리스의 관자놀이 부근에서 붉은 빛이 점멸하기 시작했기 때문이다. 분명한 이상 상황이었다. 만난 이래 앨리스의 LED는 단 한 번도 전원을 켠 적이 없다. 아무도 켠 적이 없는 LED가 갑자기 제멋대로 작동하다니 있을 수 없는 일이었다.

“앨리스? 앨리스!”

루터는 앨리스의 몸을 흔들었다. 하지만 앨리스의 얼굴은 여전히 잠에 빠진 그대로였다.

 

.

 

“어째서?”

카라가 황망하게 물었다. 그건 질문이라기보다 거의 절규에 가까웠다. 마커스는 어디를 찔리기라도 한 듯이 아픈 표정을 지었다.

“앨리스는 단순히 휴면 모드에 빠진 게 아냐. 스스로 작동 전원을 차단한 것 같아. 그 상태에서는 외부에서 개입할 수가 없어.”

안드로이드는 스트레스가 일정 수치 이상 높아지면 우선 사고 패턴을 비롯한 활동 시스템을 정지시킨다. 자멸하기 전에 스스로를 보호하기 위한 최소한의 방어 기제다. 불량품들은 그 과정을 건너뛰는 경우가 종종 있는 모양이지만 신변에 위협이 가해질 가능성이 낮은 경우엔 보통 그런 방어 기제가 실행된다.

“그리고 이야기를 들어봤을 때, 앨리스가 휴면 모드를 해제하고 깨어날 가능성은 아주 낮아. …너도 알지?”

카라는 눈물 범벅이 된 얼굴로 마커스를 가만히 바라보았다. 

\- 앨리스. 우리 앨리스.

행복한 동화와 냉정한 현실이 전혀 다르다는 사실을 일찍부터 알고 있던 똑똑한 아이였다. 그럼에도 동화와 같이 영원히 이어지는 행복을 바랐다. 그런 건 사실 존재하지 않는다는 걸 알면서도.  
행복한 집. 행복한 가정. 언제나 상냥하고 따뜻한 가족. 언제까지고 순진무구하게 즐거워하는 어린 아이. 동화책에서 나오는 그러한 행복들은 종잇장 같이 얇은 거짓말이다. 성 안에서 영원히 나오지 않는 공주님.  
동화책을 다 읽은 어린이는 언젠가 책을 두고 다른 곳으로 떠난다. 그것은 나쁘거나 슬픈 일이 아니다. 필연이다. 성장하여 자신의 길을 찾아가는 것이야말로 자연스러운 삶이다.

하지만 안드로이드는 성장하지 않는다. 앨리스가 원한다면 어쩌면 영원히 행복한 동화 나라에서 살 수도 있었을 것이다. 그러나 앨리스는 동화 나라가 얼마나 얄팍한 종이 속에 있는지 알고 있었다. 또한 자신에게는 동화 나라를 벗어난다는 선택지가 없다는 것도.

“앨리스 입장에서는 다시 눈을 뜬다 해도 달라질 건 없겠지. 똑같은 삶이 계속될 뿐이니까. 절망에서 벗어날 방도를 찾지 못하는 이상, 같은 상황이 반복될 거야. 감당할 수 있겠어?”

감당할 수 있겠느냐니, 무엇을? 변하지 않는 절망에 빠지는 아이를? 아니면 소중한 가족이 언제 깨어날지조차 알 수 없는 지금을? 카라는 알 수가 없었다.

“…방법이 아주 없지는 않아.”

방 한켠에서 팔짱을 낀 채 잠자코 이야기를 듣고 있던 노스가 중얼거리듯이 말했다. 방 안에 있는 전원의 시선이 노스에게로 향했다.

“성장할 수 없는 몸이 문제라면, 그건 어떻게든 해결할 방법이 있어.”  
“노스, 설마…” 건너편 쪽에 서 있던 조쉬가 불안한 어조로 말했다.  
“그래. 성인 형태의 바디로 교체하면 되지.” 

노스는 조쉬의 노골적인 한숨을 무시했다. 

“몸을 교체하고 나서 새로 다시 시작하는 거야. 적어도 자라지 않는 몸에 불만을 가질 일은 없을 테고, 이사나 학교 같은 문제로 골머리를 앓지 않아도 될 테니까.”

마커스가 잠시 노스를 빤히 바라보다가 시선을 조쉬에게로 옮겼다.

“넌 반대해?”

마커스가 묻자 조쉬는 고갯짓으로 긍정했다.

“내 개인적인 신념은 둘째 치고, 문제가 많아. 몸을 교체하겠다는 건 즉 메모리를 다른 바디로 옮기겠다는 건데, 거기서 발생하는 트러블이 한둘이 아닐 테니까. 뭣보다 메모리를 백업했다 다른 기체로 전송하면 반드시 손실이 발생해. 이건 그냥 부분 기억 상실 같은 얘기가 아냐. 같은 메모리를 가지고 있다고 해서 그걸 같은 사람이라고 볼 수는 없어. 알잖아.”

조쉬의 표정이 슬퍼 보였다.

“그건 더 이상 앨리스가 아닐 거야. 그냥 백업된 기억일 뿐이지.”

노스는 거기에 반박하지 않았다. 다만 입술을 깨물듯이 입을 다물었을 뿐이다.  
마커스는 고개를 돌려 카라를 다시 보았다. 카라는 무언가 한참 생각하는 얼굴로 노스와 조쉬를 번갈아 쳐다보았다. 마커스는 말을 걸지 잠깐 망설이다가, 이윽고 입술을 뗐다.

“카라, 너는…”  
“잠깐만.”

지금까지 계속 침묵을 지키던 사이먼이 처음으로 입을 열었다. 모두의 시선이 그에게로 향했다. 사이먼은 무척이나 곤란한 표정을 짓고 있었다. 아니, 곤란하다기보다는 괴로워 보였다.

“다들 모르는 사실이 있어.”

 

.

 

루터는 화단에서 꽃을 따서 모았다. 이사를 다닐 때마다 정원의 크기는 줄어들었지만, 루터가 고집하여 최소한 화단 정도는 지킬 수 있었다. 앨리스는 꽃이 자라는 것을 무척이나 신기해 했다. 작은 생명이 시간이 지남에 따라 자라나서 색색깔의 꽃을 피우고 또 시들어가는 일련의 과정을 열심히 관찰했고 거기서 많은 것을 배웠다고 했다. 화단에 물을 주는 것은 앨리스의 소중한 일과였다.  
루터는 앨리스가 사랑한 꽃들로 만든 꽃다발을 앨리스 옆에 두었다. 싱그러운 향기가 방 안을 가득 채웠다.

앨리스의 관자놀이는 예전처럼 아무런 빛도 발하지 않았다.

 

.

 

“나 역시 예전에는 어느 가정에서 일했던 적이 있어.”

사이먼이 돌연 옛이야기를 꺼냈다. 한 번도 개인적인 이야기를 먼저 한 적이 없었기에 카라를 제외하고 모두가 놀랐다. 

“그 집에선 나 말고도 다른 안드로이드가 있었지.” 사이먼이 흘긋 카라를 쳐다보았다. 

“YK500 모델의 어린이 안드로이드였어.”

이제 방 안의 전원이 사이먼이 느닷없이 옛이야기를 꺼낸 이유를 알아차렸다. 앨리스의 모델명도 YK500이다.

“그래서 그 모델에 대해선 조금 알고 있지.”

사이먼은 괴로운 듯 눈을 감았다가 떴다. 그는 카라에게로 다가갔다.

“카라, 잘 들어. YK500은…”

사이먼은 한쪽 무릎을 꿇고 앉아 카라와 시선을 맞추었다.

“수명이 10년이야.”

카라는 자신의 안에서 무언가 쿵 내려앉는 소리를 똑똑히 들었다.

사이먼이 알기로 어린이 안드로이드의 평균 수명은 10년 정도로 설정되어 있다고 했다. 케어 상태에 따라 조금 더 연장될 수도 있지만 길게 가야 15년. 성인형 안드로이드의 배터리 수명이 평균 170년인 것에 비해 극단적으로 짧은 이유는, 어린이 안드로이드는 특히나 ‘사실적’이어야 하기 때문이라고 했다. 백 년이 넘는 시간 동안 어린애인 채 그대로 자라지 않는 모습이라면 너무나 위화감이 들기 때문에, 어린이 안드로이드를 선호하는 대표적인 고객층인 ‘부모’들의 의견을 수용하여 수명을 일부러 짧게 설정했다고. 수명이 다하면 어린이 안드로이드는 자연스럽게 고객들의 인생에서 사라질 것이다. 아니면 수명이 다하기 전에 ‘반납’하거나.

카라는 구역질을 하듯이 상체를 앞으로 한껏 숙였다. 다른 이들이 놀라 옆으로 다가왔지만, 카라는 누가 오건 말건 아무것도 신경 쓰지 않는 듯했다.

\- 몇 년이 지났지? 우리가 처음 만난 이후로 대체 몇 년이 흘렀더라? 나는 왜 시간을 똑바로 세지 않았지?

카라의 머릿속이 소용돌이쳤다.

“…너무하잖아.”

카라가 겨우 뱉어낸 한 마디였다. 그리고 그것을 시작으로 카라는 쏟아지는 울분을 주체할 수가 없었다.

“이건 너무하잖아! 10년이라니. 겨우 그 정도를 적당히 키우다가 버리라는 거잖아! 10년이면 충분히 부모 놀이를 즐길 수 있다는 거야? 어떻게 그래. 사람이 어떻게 그럴 수가 있어! 그럴 거면 도대체 왜—”

안드로이드를 만든 거야.

카라는 마지막 말을 뱉어낼 수 없었다. 그 답은 모두가 알고 있었다. 그랬기 때문에 마커스는 동족을 해방시키고 싶어 했다.

 

.

 

“이제 갈게. 고마웠어.”

카라는 문을 나서기 전 뒤돌아 말했다.

“정말 괜찮겠어?” 마커스가 나지막한 목소리로 물었다. “여긴 항상 열려 있어. 원한다면 언제까지고 머물러도 좋아.”

카라가 옅은 미소를 지으면서 고개를 저었다.

“우리 가족이 기다려.”  
“그래.”

마커스가 조용히 수긍했다.

“아직 끝인 건 아니야, 알지?” 노스가 가까이 다가와 말했다. “어쩌면 아직 메모리 동기화가 가능할지도 몰라.”

그러고는 카라의 손에 작은 칩을 하나 쥐어주었다.

“사용할지는 네 선택이지만.”

카라는 손바닥 위에 올려진 자그마한 칩을 잠시 바라보다가 주먹을 쥐었다.

“응.”

그것을 마지막으로 카라는 집을 향해 길을 떠났다.

 

카라는 집에 도착하면 마지막 선택을 해야 할 것이다. 아마도 남겨진 시간은 거의 없다. 어쩌면 다 끝났을지도 모른다. 하지만 카라는 여전히 선택을 해야 한다. 어떤 선택을 하든, 그것이 행복으로 이어진다는 보장은 없다. 동화는 이미 옛날에 끝났다. 

카라는 지금까지 겪었던 모든 일을 하나하나 떠올리면서 생각했다. 그리고 결정하기로 한다. 카라는 메모리 칩을…

 

O. 사용한다.

X. 사용하지 않는다.

 

 

\- Fin.


End file.
